


The Whitestone Tale of the Moon made of Cheese

by Franavu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Legends, Moon made of Cheese, POV Outsider, throwaway line c2e74
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: The Whitestone legend of Ruadis being made out of cheese, as recorded by Archivist Demid Sunlash in the year 838 PD.





	The Whitestone Tale of the Moon made of Cheese

The following is the Whitestone legend of the moon Ruadis being made out of cheese, as recorded by Archivist Demid Sunlash of the Cobalt Soul in the year 838 PD.(1)

When I first visited Whitestone, after my time in Uthadern, in search of the details of this local legend, Lord Percival de Rolo was gracious enough to receive me personally. Lord de Rolo is a noted scholar himself and he was most interested in my research on Ruadis. Taking the opportunity I asked him about this Whitestone legend(2) and he was kind enough to enlighten me. The story below is recorded faithfully as it was related to me by Lord de Rolo.

“As is well known, Whitestone was built around the Suntree which is sacred to Pelor, the Dawnfather. It can therefore not be surprising that Pelor has long been worshipped strongly in this city. As Pelor is the Lord of the Sun, so is Sehanine, the Moonweaver, the Lady of Katha. It is well known that the moon and sun influence each other and here in Whitestone we say that Pelor and Sehanine are dancing with each other. Of course the Moonweaver is the deity of love, but only rarely do the two deities come together, to say, during an eclipse. However that does not mean that Sehanine does not try to seduce Pelor during the rest of their dance.

Of course, Pelor is not only the god of the sun, but also of the harvest of the land. Here in Whitestone, of course, we do not only till the land, but also keep livestock, and if I may say so myself, make some excellent dairy products. Now, where we thank Pelor for the fruits of the land, we thank Sehanine for the milk of our beasts, because it takes a pregnancy for a beast to produce such, and we associate the love of the Moonweaver with pregnancy.

So, in her seduction the Moonweaver tries to sway the Dawnfather with the produce of her sacred cattle, to go with that of his own sacred orchards.(3) Therefore she uses the milk of the cattle to make the most magnificent cheese and sets it in the sky for the Dawnfather to eat, for what is better to go with some fruits than an excellent cheese.(4) This is why Ruadis can only be seen at certain times, for at other times the Dawnfather has eaten it, to the delight of Sehanine. And that is why we, in Whitestone, say Ruadis is made of cheese."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I must thank my young colleague Beauregard Lionett for making me aware of this fascinating legend.
> 
> (2) He seemed most surprised that this legend was local only to Whitestone.
> 
> (3) Here Lord the Rolo interjected that he had personally seen these orchards and that they were indeed magnificent.
> 
> (4) At this point Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo, who had joined her husband somewhat earlier, stated that she had heard another story in certain taverns of less repute and that the Moonweaver went to the Wildmother, in her maternal aspect, for the milk and that that was what Ruadis was made of. She also added that it was wise to never repeat that story in front of any faithful of the Wildmother as they would not take it well. However, I add it here for the historical record.


End file.
